The Elite
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: Rogue federal agents, bounty hunters, and assassins have come together in an effort to bring down the evil government-controling organization know as "The Company." Includes characters from PRISON BREAK, DEADLIEST CATCH, and 24! Please Review!
1. The Team

Chapter 2: The Team

**Okay, so this story ended up being totally different than what I originally planned. I deleted the original first chapter and posted this one as an alternative.**

Chapter 1: The Team

Perhaps I should begin the story by telling you a little about the core members of The Elite group.

First of all, there's Alexander Mahone, a renegade FBI agent. He is the founder of The Elite and the head of the entire organization. While working for the FBI, he specialized in manhunt investigations. A couple of years ago, an organization by the name of The Company grabbed hold of Mahone and blackmailed him into doing unspeakable things to innocent people. Once he was free from their grasp, he found himself with no where to go and no job to speak of. He soon realized that there were others out in the world who opposed The Company and other people who were rogue federal agents pining for work. His brilliant mind began to formulate the plans for an agency that could adequately compete with The Company. He set out to find and hire these people and soon established The Elite.

Gretchen Morgan was an actual Company agent. She was actually one of the heads of The Company at one point in time. The Company used her to their benefit and then dropped her when she was unable to complete the assignment of killing Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows (who are still at large today). She intimidated many of us when she joined The Elite, but we soon learned that she was a great ally. Personally, I'm just afraid that she could be an even better enemy, so I try to stay on her good side as much as possible.

Keith Colburn was a CIA operative. He was an intelligence professional who managed to uncover some information the CIA wanted to remain top secret. As a result, they attempted to take him out…permanently. He managed to elude them and stumbled across The Elite. He is a great field agent and tends to be more warm and kind than the rest of us.

Edgar Hansen was a professional assassin for the United States government. He is the newest addition to The Elite and my latest partner. He worked several undercover assignments for various agencies including the FBI and the CIA. An unfortunate incident occurred two years ago, thanks to his young and naïve partner, and his cover was blown. He was terminated immediately and found himself on the streets without a job. Two years after being terminated, he found us.

And then there's me, Jack Harper. I was a bounty hunter operating in Los Angeles, California for three years. I ran into Alexander Mahone about two years ago when I was visiting family in Colorado (Little did I know that this was where The Elite was located). Unlike the others who joined The Elite, I was not a rogue federal agent or anything like that. I had not lost my job and I had nothing personal against The Company. But when I heard Alex's story, about what The Company had done to him, I could think of nothing else in the world I wanted more than to destroy this horrible organization. I signed on that very day.

The Elite has evolved over the past two years. We now deal not only with The Company, but also various domestic terrorist threats. My first assignment dealt with the latter.

It was a huge hostage situation in a hotel in downtown L.A. I am still convinced to this day that those were the longest two days of my life…

To Be Continued…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Hostage Situation

Chapter 2: Hostage Situation: Day 1

**Thank you Jane Minatti for reviewing my story!! **

Chapter 2: Hostage Situation

I walked into the office that morning with no idea about what was about to happen. Our headquarters is a rather large three story building with the name of a doctor's office on the outside as a sort of cover-up. Inside the lobby area, it looks identical to a doctor's waiting room. They even hired a lady to pretend to be a receptionist. When someone walked in, wanting to join the practice, the lady was told to tell them that the doctor was not able to take patients due to his already full schedule.

"Hey, Janet," I said as I passed the 'reception desk' and stepped through a door to the right.

The room on the other side of that door completely filled the rest of the bottom floor of the building. It was literally just one giant room filled with cubicles, massive computer systems, and a couple offices to the side. The second floor was for the actual field agents and the third floor was used for conferences and meetings.

I made a bee-line for the stairs that led up to the second floor where my station was. The second floor was also full of cubicles and smaller, less complicated computers. To the right was a door that led to a training facility and small gym. The rest of the floor was one room and seemed to always buzz with activity.

As I made my way to my cubicle, I nearly ran right into Edgar Hansen.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled as he hurried past me.

I rolled my eyes irritably. The day before yesterday the new guy, Edgar, had been assigned to be my partner. I was not happy whatsoever about the arrangement. I told Alex from the beginning that I worked alone. I had always worked alone as a bounty hunter. I did not work with a team like most bounty hunters do. My missions were quick, well-planned, get in and get out operations. I liked to do my own work and do it alone.

Keith Colburn gave me a sympathetic look as I sighed and sat down behind my desk. His cubicle was diagonal from mine and we tended to talk a lot to each other and help each other out when necessary.

"So how's the new guy holding up?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Just dandy," I muttered.

Keith laughed, "You're too independent for your own good, Jack. You gotta learn to trust other people!"

I stiffened at that. I had learned early on not to trust people. I had been tossed from one adoption agency and foster home to another until I turned eighteen and began my career. Never having my roots planted in any single place kept me on my toes. Being shuffled around so much made me want to be distant from others. I was afraid that if I let someone in, that they would leave me and I would be hurt yet again. I had put up a kind of wall or barrier to keep people at arms distance.

"It's not that," I murmured, "I just like working alone."

Keith shook his head and smiled good-naturedly.

"And you're stubborn too!"

Gretchen shot me a look through her ice-blue eyes. Her cubicle was directly beside mine and I felt unnerved every time she looked at me. She had been an actual Company agent for quite awhile. She had done quite a few things to innocent people. I had to be careful judging her though because my boss, Alexander Mahone, had done the same things. Once The Company had a hold on someone, they did not let go until they were done with you. Usually, The Company killed those they were done using, but luckily for Gretchen and Alex, they got away.

"Can you two take this conversation elsewhere?" she snarled, "I got work to do."

"Easy there, Gretchen," said Keith, "Lighten up a bit, would you?"

I gave Keith a look. No one talked to Gretchen like that. Most of us were scared and intimidated by her. She had an air about her that screamed "I am _very _dangerous." In another life Gretchen would have probably been a model. She had silky dark-black hair, a perfect figure, and those striking blue eyes that seemed to freeze your heart when you looked into them.

Gretchen shot her angry glare to Keith. Keith held up his hands in surrender and turned to go back to his work.

That's when the call came in.

"I need Jack, Gretchen, Keith, and Edgar in the conference room now!" shouted Alex as he ran down the stairs from the third floor.

We all stood up from behind our desks and glanced around anxiously. Alex looked visibly upset and that alarmed us. He had gone through a lot when he worked for The Company and sometimes he had his breakdowns, but this was different.

We all filed into the conference room and waited for him to speak.

"There's been a hostage situation downtown," he began, "It's pretty serious too. A group of unknown people have taken an entire hotel hostage. It's estimated that there are over three hundred people in the building."

You could literally feel the shock and tension ripple through the room at those words. That was a heck of a lot of people who needed our help.

"What are the local authorities doing about it?" I asked.

"Right now, standing outside with megaphones," said Alex, irritably, "So in other words, nothing."

"FBI involved yet?" asked Keith.

"On their way," replied Alex, "But I'm going to need you guys to do this. I don't place a lot of faith in the FBI, considering I once worked for them. They don't know how to handle these things like you do. So I want you to go out as a team and assess the situation. Call me, let me know what's going on, and if necessary I'll send you backup."

We stood collectively and began to head down to the second floor to gear up. The techies were informed and began to print off some fake ID's for us to use. We would be going in as fake FBI special agents this time.

Little did we know what would happen within the next forty-eight hours…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. We're Gonna Need Backup

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: We're Gonna Need Backup

Keith drove the massive black Elite SUV towards the hotel. As we drew closer, the streets became more congested.

"Over there!" said Edgar from the backseat, "They're checking ID's up there. It looks like they're letting agents and cops in."

"Everyone got your ID's ready?" asked Keith.

"Yeah, let's do this!" yelled Edgar excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Even though I was the same age as Edgar, I had been working for The Elite for quite some time now. Edgar was new and obviously still enthralled by every mission.

The techies had geared us up very well. We had official FBI jackets, bullet proof vests, badges, ID's, and even FBI issued weapons. I always wondered where these supplies came from, but I thought it was best not to ask. Sometimes we had to do some bad things for the greater good. This was one of the many reasons as to why we needed to keep a low profile.

We passed the checkpoint with no difficulty whatsoever. Keith parked the SUV alongside the other police cars and SWAT team vehicles. Alex was right. So far there were no other FBI agents there. That was probably a good thing considering it would make it rather difficult to come up with an adequate explanation for our presence.

"What's the status?" asked Gretchen as she sauntered over to the police chief.

Gretchen was the best interrogator of us all. With her cold blue gaze, she could scare someone half to death and get them to tell her anything and everything you could imagine.

"Well, we've determined that this is most likely an isolated event," said the police chief, trying to sound important.

"Wow," said Gretchen, sarcastically, "Who'd a thunk it? A hostage situation being isolated…what do you know?"

The police chief grimaced under her chilling gaze.

"Tell me something I don't know!" snapped Gretchen as her eyes darkened with anger, "We don't have time for your crap! There are innocent people in there and I'd like to find a way to get them back out alive!"

"Well, uh," stuttered the police chief, looking very nervous, "We don't know much at this point in time…"

Gretchen threw up her hands in disgust and snarled at the man.

"Well I suggest you get on that!"

She stalked back over to us and repeated everything he had said.

"Well he's an ever-flowing fountain of information, now isn't he?" I said, feeling Gretchen's irritation, "So I guess we do our own reconnaissance now?"

Gretchen sighed and nodded.

"I suppose we don't have a choice," she mumbled, "I want you and Edgar to find a way inside and report back to us what you find. Take these radios with you."

Edgar nearly leapt up and down with excitement. I gave him a look that made him freeze on the spot.

"I'm glad your excited, but please tone it down a little, okay?" I asked, "We don't know who's in there or what we're going to be faced with. It could be very serious and very dangerous. Let's keep our heads on straight, okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," said Edgar, still looking excited, "How do we get in?"

"I'd say try the ventilation near the ground floor," suggested Gretchen, "Or some of the first floor windows."

"Good luck you two," said Keith as we began to walk away.

"Thanks," I replied, "You too."

ELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITE

Edgar began to prod at the ventilation ducts while I began to check out all the windows. We had managed to sneak by the police officers and made our way to the back of the building were we would be out of sight. The police had no idea how to handle this situation. If they did, they would have had the entire building surrounded and they would have already been trying to find a way inside for the SWAT teams. It's a heck of a good thing we showed up that day.

"Edgar!" I hissed, "This window's open, get over here and help me!"

Edgar leapt up and ran over to help me. The window I found was indeed unlocked but it appeared to be a lot older than the other windows and, from the looks of it, was seldom ever used. Edgar pushed up hard and the window creaked as it slowly rose. Once it was high enough, I pulled out my gun and took a quick peak inside.

The room was small and dark. It appeared to be an old closet of some sort. I nodded at Edgar to let him know it was all clear. I slipped inside first and waited for Edgar to follow me.

There was just enough room for the two of us to fit inside that small, cramped closet. We tried our best to be quiet as we made our way to the door. Just then, we heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards us.

Instinctively, Edgar and I froze and strained to hear where the footsteps were heading. Then we heard a voice.

"Check the floors again, would you? I think we got 'em all, but those two are still in here somewhere."

"We'll find them boss, don't worry. They couldn't have gone too far, not with the guards at all the doors and all over the first floor."

I shot Edgar a look to make sure that he had heard that. The second we had a moment alone, we needed to call Gretchen and Keith to let them know to stay away from all the doors.

"Just check the floors again, Adam."

"Yes, sir."

As the footsteps receded, I opened the closet door up slowly and peered outside. I glanced up and down the hallway to make sure no one else was there, and then began to stalk down the hall in the direction the first man had headed. Edgar followed close behind me and kept an eye out for anyone who would sneak up on us.

The hallway led towards a large room that appeared to be a sort of lobby for the massive hotel. I held a hand up to Edgar to let him know not to turn the corner. I could hear voices coming from the large room. I peeked around the corner and felt my breath catch in my throat.

The entire room was full of the hotel guests that were being held hostage. Surrounding the three or four-hundred some guests were men with machine guns. The man that had been talking to the other man that went to check the floors was standing near one of the guards and murmuring something in his ear.

"Edgar?" I said, barely making a sound.

Edgar leaned in, straining to hear what I was trying to say.

"We're gonna need backup…and a lot of it…"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Also, I'm going to add Jack Bauer from 24 to the story in the upcoming chapters! **

**I'll update as soon as I can, but with school keeping me busy and the other story I just started keeping me busy, I'll update about twice a week I'm guessing.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 4:

**Managed to find quite a bit of free time today. My senior class chose to prank our school last night and those of us who were "innocent" had to wait in the cafeteria for over 3 hours while the "guilty" ones cleaned it up so I had a lot of time to write.**

Chapter 4: Unexpected Guests

Edgar and I moved quietly back down the hallway and past the flight of stairs the one man had gone up earlier. We turned a few corners until we found the next flight of stairs.

"Why don't we just use the elevator?" asked Edgar.

I gave him an incredulous look.

"Because we don't want to attract attention!" I hissed, "If they heard an elevator moving we'd be sitting ducks! Now come on!"

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could with Edgar following me. After a while we grew tired.

"How many flights are we going to climb?" he asked me, breathing heavily.

"Until I hear something from one of the hallways, we're going to keep moving."

"What are we listening for?"

"Footsteps, voices, anything," I said as I leaned against the door that led into the tenth floor halls, "We're trying to find people who got away from those guys or where they're staging their little temporary headquarters. If we find that, we can infiltrate it and this thing could end a lot quicker."

Once I was sure that no sounds were coming from that hallway, I sat down on one of the stairs and pulled out my radio.

"Edgar, keep watch on those stairs while I call Gretchen and Keith."

Edgar moved to keep an eye on the stairs leading back down to where we had come from while I tried to make contact with the outside surveillance team.

"Keith, Gretchen, you guys there?"

"We're here, Jack," replied Gretchen, "What's going on?"

I told Gretchen and Keith about what we had seen so far and what we were doing at that moment.

"So we need that backup Alex asked us about?" asked Gretchen.

"Oh yeah…we're going to need _real_ backup if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I got you," said Gretchen, "I'll make the call. Do you want them inside yet?"

"No, not yet. But if it gets bad I'll let you know. For now we need to keep this low key."

"Roger, I'll report to Alex and tell him what you said."

I put my walkie-talkie back into my cargo pants pocket and motioned for Edgar to follow me as we began to climb the stairs some more.

When we reached the fourteenth floor, I saw Edgar freeze in mid-step. I gave him a curious look and he motioned for me to stay quiet as he turned and put his ear against the door that led to the hallway. I strained to hear what he was hearing. After a moment I could hear the muted whispers of what sounded like two people on the other side of the door. I gave Edgar a look and pulled out my gun. He nodded in understanding and did the same thing.

"When I say now," I whispered, "Open the door, okay?"

Edgar nodded as his eyes lit up with excitement.

I sighed and began to count down.

"One…two…three…Now!"

ELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITE

Meanwhile, back outside the hotel, the backup team had begun to arrive.

Alex drove up in his black Honda Civic followed by two other cars. Alex climbed out of his car and motioned for the people behind him to do the same thing.

A man, about the same age as Alex, stepped out of the car. His short blonde hair moved slightly with the breeze and his light blue eyes narrowed as he took in the scene around him.

Another man came out of the car behind him. He had a slightly darker complexion and had dark brown hair with matching brown eyes. A woman slid out of the passenger seat of his car. She had curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and hazel eyes that were always moving as she looked around her.

"Gretchen, Keith," greeted Alex, "This is Jack Bauer with CTU and his fellow agents Tony and Michelle Almeida."

Gretchen and Keith nodded to the three agents. Keith gave Alex a doubtful look.

"Are you sure they'll be enough?" he asked, hesitantly.

Bauer and Alex exchanged knowing looks and smiled.

When Alex first began to establish The Elite, Jack Bauer was more than willing to help him out. Bauer had been in trouble with the law several times in his past and knew what it was like to be forced to do things you did not want to do. The two agents had become close friends and had done favors for one another quite often.

"Trust me Keith," said Alex with a cold smile, "They're just what we need."

ELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITE

Edgar flung the door open and pointed his gun down one end of the hallway. I mirrored his movements and pointed my weapon down the other end of the hall. I froze instantly and nearly dropped my weapon when I realized who the two men standing in front of me were. Edgar whirled around and saw them. He also froze, unsure of what to do next. It took me a good minute before I was able to speak.

"Scofield…Burrows?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**And thank you to those who read and reviewed so far!! **


	5. The Brothers

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: The Brothers

Michael Scofield's eyes widened in fear for a brief moment before he narrowed them suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

His brother, Lincoln Burrows, stood beside of him and glowered menacingly at Edgar and me.

"We're with a secret organization," I said, finally able to speak after my initial shock at seeing them, "We're working to bring down The Company and we sometimes get involved in local terrorist operations."

"How do you know about The Company?" demanded Lincoln as his eyes flashed with anger and resentment.

"Some of the people who work for our organization were once members of The Company," explained Edgar, moving to stand beside of me, "Two of them you know rather well."

"Oh yeah?" said Lincoln.

"Who?" asked Michael, voice edged with tension. His all-knowing blue eyes scanned over us. I felt a cold shiver creep up my spine as he gazed at me. It was as if he could see right through us.

"Gretchen Morgan, for one," I said after a tense moment, "The Company decided to drop her after she failed to kill the two of you. She was angry and wanted revenge, so now she works for us."

_"Gretchen!?"_ exclaimed Lincoln in shock.

"Who else?" asked Michael, eyes and voice growing hard with hate.

I knew at that moment that Michael already figured out who the other one was and he looked very angry about it.

"The other one's the founder and head of the organization," I said as I took a deep breath, "His name is…Alexander Mahone."

Michael's jaw visibly tightened and his eyes narrowed to mere slits. Lincoln sneered in disbelief and glanced back at his younger brother.

Michael began to take a few steps back, away from Edgar and me.

"I think we're done here."

"Michael, it's not what you think," I said, pleading with him to stay, "Look, we aren't The Company. In fact we're their polar opposite. We're here to help you."

"How did you know we were here?" demanded Michael, pausing for a moment as he reached the entrance to another set of stairs.

"We didn't," said Edgar, "We got a call about the hostage situation and Alex told us to come here and help. We had no idea that you two would be here."

A sudden realization hit me and I felt my heart nearly stop at the thought.

"Oh, no," I murmured, eyes widening in fear.

"What?" asked Lincoln, looking alarmed at my expression.

"That must mean…The Company…they're the ones holding those people hostage aren't they?"

Edgar gasped in shock as he realized the level of danger the situation had just reached.

I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes. This was going to spiral out of control if we did not get a handle on the situation. The Company was ingenious. They did everything with meticulous planning and they were well aware of what they were doing.

"Are they here for you two?" asked Edgar.

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah. They've been tailing us a lot lately. We thought we lost them, but obviously not."

"Aren't you both tired of running?" I asked, looking back up at them.

The brothers exchanged a glance and gave me a curious look.

"Wouldn't you like for this to end?" I asked, "What about Sarah, Michael? Where is she?"

"She's in our room," replied Lincoln as Michael shot him an incredulous look.

"Don't you want her to get out of this alive? Maybe even free?"

Edgar was giving me a curious look, wondering what I was trying to do.

"Of course," said Michael after a moment, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You can, you know," I said, soothingly, "If you help us out, join our organization…then together we can work to stop The Company once and for all."

Michael gave me a disbelieving look.

"How do I know you're not really Company agents?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Michael, if we were…you'd be dead."

ELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITELITE

Later that afternoon, just as the sun was beginning its descent, Edgar and I followed the brothers back to their room. I had managed to convince them to trust us for the time being. Michael was still unhappy about it, but relented out of desperation. Even the great Michael Scofield couldn't get out of this one without a little help.

"So what's the plan?" asked Lincoln after he locked the door behind us.

"For now, nothing," I replied, "But later, once we fully assess the situation, I'll call Alex to send in a couple more agents for backup. Then we take out some of the guards and a couple of the heads of the operation, then we make another call when it's safe enough to let the SWAT team come in and do their thing. Then we all take off and disappear before people start asking questions."

"What do you mean 'safe enough' for SWAT?" asked Lincoln.

"For the innocent people in the lobby," said Edgar, as he strode over and sat on the end of the bed next to me, "If the SWAT rushes in here now with so many gunmen around, people could get caught in the crossfire."

"That and knowing The Company, they probably have some sort of backup plan," I added, "You know…like a bomb or something. Anything to ensure their mission is accomplished."

Michael nodded resentfully.

"You do have a point there," he relented, "So, what do we need to do to 'assess the situation'?"

"We need to do a little reconnaissance," I replied, standing up, "We go back to the second floor, infiltrate the air duct system, crawl around a little until we find a good place to look down into the lobby and get a head-count of hostages and bad guys, then we make a call for that back-up I mentioned."

"You make it sound easy," murmured Lincoln.

I smiled and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Dealing with The Company is never easy…you of all people should know that."

Lincoln smiled sadly and nodded in agreement.

"So," said Edgar, standing beside of me, "When do we go for the reconnaissance?"

I gave him an amused look.

"How's now work for you?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Reconnaissance

Chapter 6: Reconnaissance

Chapter 6: Reconnaissance 

Edgar, the brothers and I made our way down to the second floor. The second we reached the door that led to the hallway, I heard something. I tried to signal to Michael, who had begun to open the door, to stop but he did not see my arm waving at him.

I yelled as gunfire poured out of the hallway. Michael had managed to move out of the line of fire when he saw a man on the other side of the door. He pressed himself against the wall behind the door while Edgar and I moved in for the kill.

We leapt out of the doorway and began to fire our weapons in rapid succession. The man slumped to the ground, dropping his machine gun. I walked over to him and began to pick up the machine gun. I tossed my handgun to Michael.

"You can use this now," I said as I swung the gun strap over my head. I searched the man's pockets and pulled out two switchblades and some ammunition.

"We better get out of here," said Edgar, glancing uneasily up and down the hallway, "Someone on the first floor had to have heard that gunfire."

"Yeah, but we need to get into the ventilation system so we can do our reconnaissance," I said in protest, "We'll just have to move quickly."

The brothers exchanged uneasy glances, but said nothing as they followed me back down the hallway. I stopped abruptly when I saw a vent near the floor.

"We'll go through here," I announced.

"It's not too tight of a fit," said Edgar as he pried open the vent, "We got a good three feet of space in there."

"It's a good thing this building's so big," said Michael, "Otherwise the vents would be half that size."

I gave him a curious look, but remembered that he had once been a structural engineer. A sudden thought crossed my mind.

"Michael? How about you lead the way since you're probably more familiar with building structure than the rest of us? Maybe you could lead us to the lobby faster."

Michael nodded and made his way into the ventilation system. He crawled all the way inside and called for everyone else to follow him.

I went in next and Edgar and Lincoln followed behind me. We crawled through the narrow passageway turning multiple times. I realized at one point, with a pang of fear, that I had lost all sense of direction. I had to trust Michael to lead us to the lobby and to get us back out of here.

Soon, Michael stopped in front of me and held out a hand to tell us to be quiet. We could hear voices below us and the sound of people coughing and murmuring to one another. Michael picked up the tile between us and peered down below him.

I leaned over to look down too and gasped in surprise. The number of hostages was larger than I had originally realized. There were also quite a few men with machine guns standing around the crowd of about five-hundred people.

"Silence!" yelled a powerful voice.

I pivoted in the air duct to get a better look of the speaker. He was a man in his late thirties with a very expensive looking suit. He looked very confident and arrogant with his gunmen on either side of him.

"You will all live as long as you do as we say!" he shouted, "If anyone here has seen Michael Scofield or Lincoln Burrows and knows where they are, please stand up!"

I held my breath and glanced back at Lincoln and Edgar. Lincoln shook his head and whispered to me.

"We gave fake names at the desk," he said, "No one knows we're here."

I nodded in relief and looked back down at the man.

"Anyone?" he barked, "If you know something and you're not telling us and we find out, you'll be shot!"

Uneasy murmuring broke out from the crowd in the lobby. People glanced nervously at one another and at the man in front of them.

"Do you not believe that I will go through with it?" he challenged.

He glanced around and pointed at a man in his forties sitting near him. He gave a nod to the gunman on his right. The man raised the machine gun and aimed it at the man's forehead. The man began to cry out in fear and desperation while the crowd screamed in fear.

I shuddered at the sight and sound of those terrified people. Suddenly the sound of gunfire filled the lobby, echoing eerily off the walls. The man fell over, dead, and a pool of blood began to form rapidly around him.

I shut my eyes and looked away from the gruesome scene. I had killed more than a few people in my time, but I had never hurt an innocent human being or even killed someone in cold-blood like that. It unnerved me.

Edgar must have noticed this because he reached out an arm and gave me a slight hug. He gazed at me with sadness and understanding and I leaned into him for comfort. Michael looked distraught and Lincoln's jaw was tightened in anger and despair for the poor man below us.

"Anyone doubt me now?" asked the man with a sick grin on his face.

No one breathed a word.

"Good," snapped the man, "Then I'll be in my temporary office. If anyone has anything to report, tell a guard and he'll escort you. Nobody leaves until I find Scofield and Burrows!"

The man left the room and the guards began to yell at everyone to stay quiet.

Michael nudged me and nodded back in the direction we had come from. It was time for us to leave.

I nodded in understanding and turned to head back out of the narrow tunnel. I had suddenly felt closed in and claustrophobic after seeing that man get shot. I wanted desperately to get out of the tunnel and to breathe freely in open space. I crawled quickly and tried to remember where we had come from. With a sigh of relief, I turned and saw the vent we had crawled through a few minutes ago. I leapt out of the vent and leaned on the hallway wall, gasping for breath as a single tear fell down my cheek.

Edgar gave me a concerned look as he climbed out of the tunnel.

"You okay?" he murmured.

I nodded and handed him the radio.

"Call Gretchen," I said, breath still coming out in uneasy gulps, "Tell her what's happened…and tell her that we need that backup…now!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to temporarily stop writing this story…I haven't gotten much feedback about it and I haven't figured out what to do with it yet

I'm going to temporarily stop writing this story…I haven't gotten much feedback about it and I haven't figured out what to do with it yet. If you want me to write more just review and I'll go ahead and write...if I must… LOL…Thanks!!

L


End file.
